Love That I Need
by lee hyoraa
Summary: Cinta yang teramat besar untuk Ryeowook dari seorang Kyuhyun, apa bisa mengubah hati dinginnya? Ryeowook, Kyuhyun. Kyuwook. GS. Warning: Typo. If you don't like, don't read.


Title: Love That I Need

Author :Lee hyora

Pairing: Kyuwook

Cast :

Ryeowook (yeoja) (Lagi?!)– masih dengan ketidak relaan author. =="

Kyuhyun

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Warning: Typo. If you don't like, don't read.

__KyuWook__

Tatapan lembut mata Kyuhyun tak pernah lepas dari seorang yeoja di depannya. Ryeowook—yeoja berparas elok yang dua tahun lalu dinikahinya. Pernikahan berdasarkan cinta yang begitu kuat diantara mereka.

Kyuhyun menyesap pelan secangkir _Americano_ di tangannya tanpa menjauhkan pandangan pada istri yang sangat ia cintai. Yeoja itu tengah sibuk dengan setumpuk kertas pekerjaan di depannya. Tak jarang Ryeowook menggerutu atau mengerutkan dahi jika menemukan kesalahan pada pekerjaan—yang anak buahnya serahkan padanya siang tadi.

"_Honey..._ ini sudah malam. _Don't you wanna sleep?" _Tawar Kyuhyun. Ia melirik jam di sudut ruangan kerja sang istri. Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Dan sudah hampir dua jam Ryeowook mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Lembur. Seperti biasa.

Yeoja gila kerja ini bahkan selalu membawa semua pekerjaannya pulang ke rumah.

Saat berada di rumah, setelah memasak makan malam untuk Kyuhyun, ia kembali duduk di belakang meja kerja, menggeluti kertas-kertas yang kadang dianggap Kyuhyun adalah sebuah sampah. Oke. Kyuhyun pernah hampir naik darah karena Ryeowook terus mengabaikannya hanya karena kertas-kertas tak berharga itu. Membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Dan Kyuhyun mendapatkan amukan dari Ryeowook —miss perfect— yang menyandang status istrinya itu. Ryeowook mendiamkannya selama berhari-hari karena Kyuhyun mengacaukan semua pekerjaannya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun lagi yang harus mengalah. Tak sanggup jika harus terlalu lama melihat wajah cantik Ryeowook cemberut padanya.

Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa pasrah seperti malam ini, menemani sang istri tercinta sambil bermain game atau menonton pertandingan bola yang sedang disiarkan.

Ryeowook melihat sekilas ke arah Kyuhyun. Lalu kembali melihat angka-anagka didepannya dengan seksama—di balik kacamata besar yang ia pakai. "Tidurlah terlebih dulu _baby_..."

Merasa tak tega pada Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah sangat mengantuk. Tapi apa mungkin Kyuhyun tega memejamkan mata terlebih dulu sedangkan yeoja nya masih membuka mata.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia bangkit dari duduknya mendekati sang istri dan memeluknya lehernya dari belakang. "Apa aku tega membiarkan kau disini sendirin menghadapi _that bullshit paper."_

"Hey!"

Ryeowook mendelik tajam pada Kyuhyun di belakangnya. Tak terima jika Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu pada pekerjaanya.

"Oke... _i'm sorry..." _Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangan sadar jika ia salah. Kemudian kembali memeluk istrinya itu sambil menahan tawanya. Ryeowook kembali mendelik padanya membuat Kyuhyun membungkam mulutnya. Namja itu membuat gerakan seolah mengunci mulutnya. _"Just continue your work honey, i'll shut my mouth."_

_"How can i? if you are here..."_

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa melanjutkan pekerjaan jika Kyuhyun berdiri di belakangnya seperti itu. Kyuhyun tak menggerakkan sedikitpun badannya. Malah semakin erat memeluk Ryeowook._ "I want to accompany you..."_

_"Please baby, go to sleep first..."_

_"I won't..." _Kyuhyun menolak pergi. Ryeowook yang merasa keberadaan Kyuhyun disampingnya sangat mengganggu itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Bosan menghadapi sikap kekanakan Kyuhyun. _"Please..."_

Sekali lagi Ryeowook memaksa.

"Aku akan pergi tidur hanya jika kau juga mau tidur denganku. "_I don't want to sleep alone."_

Kyuhyun diam dan melanjutkan kalimatnya tadi. _"Tonight..."_

Ini bukan malam pertama Kyuhyun tidur sendiri karena Ryeowook tak mau menghentikan pekerjaannya. Kyuhyun masih bertahan dengan posisinya ketika Ryeowook tiba-tiba bangkit. Ia melepaskan lingkaran tangan Kyuhyun di lehernya dan setelah terlepas ia berdiri di samping Kyuhyun yang terkaget dengan reaksi Ryeowook itu.

Ryeowook berdiri di depan Kyuhyun dengan tangan bersedekap di dadanya. "Jika kau tak mau pergi, aku yang akan pergi."

Ryeowook mengumpulkan kertas-kertas tadi menjadi satu tumpukan. Tak lupa ia membawa laptop dan semua peralatan kerjanya. Yeoja itu pergi keluar dari ruangan itu, masuk ke dalam kamar tidur mereka. Kyuhyun yang tadi memandang Ryeowook tak percaya dengan mulut terbuka langsung mengikuti yeoja itu.

_"Ya! where you go? Honey..."_

Namun sayang langkah kaki kecil Ryeowook tak bisa dikejarnya. Dan...

Bam!

Ryeowook menutup pintu dengan kasar.

"Isshh..._this crazy woman_!" Gerutu Kyuhyun di depan pintu kamar mereka.

Kyuhyun berdiri lama disana. Bukan untuk meminta maaf dan berharap Ryeowook membuka pintu. Karena ia sendiri yakin Ryeowook tak akan melakukan itu. Kyuhyun memukul pelan pintu kamar mereka sebelum kembali ke ruang kerja.

Pada akhirnya, beginilah akhir nasib Kyuhyun. Tidur sendiri di sofa, meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri karena udara dingin. Andai tidur dengan Ryeowook pasti hangat. Sekilas ingatan Kyuhyun akan malam-malam pertama mereka menjadi sepasang suami istri melintas di otaknya. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Tapi dengan cepat Kyuhyun menghilangkannya.

Kyuhyun mengacak-ngacak sendiri kepalanya. Kesal.

"Kenapa aku harus menikahinya?" Oceh Kyuhyun. Tapi bukankah dulu Kyuhyun sendiri yang meminta Ryeowook menjadi istrinya. Bahkan dari awal pun Kyuhyun tahu kalau Ryeowook seorang workaholics. Yang diganti oleh Kyuhyun menjadi WOOrKAHOLIC!

_"How can i fell in love with her?! Aisshhh..._" Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya kesal.

Kyuhyun merutuki nasibnya yang mendapatkan istri semacam Ryeowook itu. Tapi dia tidak bisa membohongi perasaanya sendiri. Dia jatuh cinta pada Ryeowook sejak pertama kali bertemu. Justru karena sifat kerja keras Ryeowook itu.

Itu membuatnya terlihat cantik dan seksi menurut Kyuhyun. Yeoja elegan beracamata dengan rambut yang dibiarkan jatuh dipundaknya itu membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa tidur setiap malamnya.

_He really deeply in love with her._ Kim Ryeowook.

Pipi Kyuhyun bersemu merah mengingat kejadian yang mempertemukan mereka pertama kali. Hingga bagaimana akhirnya Ryeowook bersedia menerima cintanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi, tapi cepat-cepat ia menghilangkan pikirannya itu.

"Ingat Kyuhyun kau sedang marah!" Kyuhyun memukul keningnya sendiri.

Matanya menatap foto pernikahan yang menggantung di belakang meja kerja sang istri. "_But..._ dia benar-benar cantik_!"_

Sigh.

Lama Kyuhyun merenung, berusaha menerima nasib memiliki Ryeowook sebagai istrinya. Menerima nasibnya. Andai orang-orang tahu bagaimana kehidupan Cho Kyuhyun yang dipuja banyak yeoja begitu menyedihkannya malam ini. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggerutu kesal, menyumpahi nasib jeleknya, tapi kata-kata cinta untuk sang istri juga tak pernah ia lewatkan sedikitpun.

_"I love you baby..."_

Malam pun semakin larut, tanpa sadar, mata Kyuhyun terpejam dengan sendirinya.

Dalam tidurnya Kyuhyun bermimpi seandainya waktu bisa diputar, sendainya dalu tidak bertemu dengan Ryeowook dalam keadaan memalukan saat itu, ia tak mungkin jatuh cinta bahkan menikahi wanita berhati dingin macam Ryeowook. Karena akhirnya ia hanya akan terlihat seperti namja pemalas yang di depan Ryeowook.

Tidak. Kyuhyun bukan namja seperti itu. Meskipun jika dibandingakan Ryeowook dia akan terlihat bagai namja tanpa pekerjaan. Kyuhyun, asal tahu saja, dia seorang _bachelor_ saat menikahi Ryeowook. Dengan sebutan_ cumlaude_ di belakang tittle nya.

Andai Ryeowook tahu, banyak yeoja cantik yang ingin memiliki suami tak dianggapnya itu.

Hahaha... ironis.

Karena Kyuhyun terlalu dalam jatuh cinta justru pada Ryeowook yang bahkan bersikap manja padanya pun tidak.

Malam semakin larut, udara pun semakin dingin. Kesunyian yang membuai Kyuhyun jauh dari dunia nyata. Entah sudah berapa lama Kyuhyun tertidur, mata sayunya berusaha menyesuaikan pandangannya.

Ini aneh, pikir Kyuhyun.

Kenapa rasanya hangat?

Bukan karena sinar matahari. Matahari bahkan belum muncul.

Kyuhyun melihat kesisi kirinya, sebuah tangan melingkar memeluknya erat. Tangan halus yeoja yang ia cintai.

_"Honey..."_

Kyuhyun menggeser sedikit badannya guna melihat Ryeowook lebih jelas. Senyum muncul begitu saja di wajah tampan Kyuhyun melihat wajah manis Ryeowook yang tertidur lelap di sampingnya.

"Jadi kau tidur disini juga?" Sadar jika ternyata Ryeowook tak membiarkan Kyuhyun tidur sendirian di sofa.

"Kalau begini bagaimana aku bisa membencimu?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan. Namja bermata kecoklatan itu menatap lembut Ryeowook. Tangannya mengelus pelan pipi chubby yeoja nya itu.

Ah... seharusnya aku bisa lebih bersabar padamu, seharusnya aku memahami semua kerja kerasmu ini. Batin Kyuhyun merasa bersalah.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Kyuhyun menarik Ryeowook lebih dalam di pelukannya. Amarah yang tadi menghinggapi perasaanya lenyap begitu saja karena melihat Ryeowook di sampingnya. Benarkan, namja ini hanya merindukan peluk hangat dari Ryeowook.

_"I miss you..." _Dikecupnya kening Ryeowook sayang. Selanjutnya senyum tak pernah hilang dari bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membawa senyum manis itu ke dalam mimpinya. Ternyata, malamnya tak sepahit yang ia pikirkan.

__KyuWook__

"Kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa? Kau berjanji tadi akan menyelesaikan pekerjaamu dalam waktu lima menit!" Suara seorang yeoja melengking keras di lorong kantor itu. Lorong tepat di depan ruangan Ryeowook.

_"Please. I beg you...give me a little more time..." _Suara lainnya menyahuti perkataan yeoja tadi. Kali ini suara seorang namja. Namja itu tak melepaskan pandangannya pada komputer di depannya. Ia terus mengetikkan huruf dan angka-angka yang tak lazim orang awam dapat mengerti.

_"Leeteuk...palliwa. You know her, she doesn't like when you give your work late."_

_"As i know, she doesn't like incomplete progress in our work too. Oh...come on Heechul-ah, be patient..."_ Kali ini namja itu melihat sekilas ke arah lawan bicaranya. Percakapan yang alot itu tak lepas dari pendengaran seorang namja yang entah sudah berapa lama mengawasi mereka. Namja itu terkikik geli melihat kedua orang yang dikenalnya kerepotan.

"Pasti karena Ryeowook lagi." Pikirnya dalam hati.

_"Hmm...can i distrub you...?"_

_"What do you...want?!"_ Heechul hampir berteriak kepada namja atau tamu tak diundangnya itu, namun suaranya melembut saat tahu siapa namja itu. Helaan nafas lega berhembus dari bibirnya. _"Mr. Cho...glad to see you. You release me..." _

_"Is it must be because of Ryeowook, right?"_

"_Who else..? your lovely wife and our gorgeous boss always make us crazy._" Heechul memperlihatkan wajah lelahnya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun semakin keras terkikik melihat Leeteuk , asisten kepercayaan Ryeowook itu terlihat mengenaskan. Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Leeteuk, salah satu staff Ryeowook melambaikan tangan padanya, masih dengan menatap komputer. Serius.

Oh..Ryeowook, miss perfect ini tak hanya membuat Kyuhyun stress. Tapi juga orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dan jika Heechul saja kali ini kerepotan, itu artinya Ryeowook benar-benar harus dikendalikan.

_"Let me help you."_ Tawar Kyuhyun pada Leeteuk, yang langsung dibalas anggukan senang. Tak lupa Kyuhyun memberikan sepatah kata pada Heechul sebelum masuk ke ruangan sang istri. _"I give you 10 minutes, Leeteuk-ssi. Aku akan mengalihkan perhatiaanya."_

Leeteuk mengangkat jempolnya keatas, tanda terima kasihnya pada Kyuhyun yang disambut tawa oleh Kyuhyun. Heechul yang akhirnya bisa sedikit bernafas lega, memijat keningnya lalu beranjak ke arah meja Leeteuk. Mengawasi namja itu.

Langkah kaki Kyuhyun sudah hampir sampai di depan pintu ruangan kerja Ryeowook. Meskipun ia bisa dengan seenaknya masuk ke ruangan itu tanpa permisi. Kyuhyun tak melakukannya. Sebagai suami, Kyuhyun tahu apa yang tidak disukai oleh Ryeowook. Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali sampai ia mendengar suara istri cantiknya itu mempersilahkannya masuk. _"Come in..."_

Saat masuk, dan melihat Ryeowook, Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut. Lagi, pemandangannya itu yang dilihatnya. Ryeowok dengan kacamata bacanya duduk di balik meja dan tumpukan kertas. Ryeowook bahkan tak melihat kearahnya karena sibuk mengetik sesuatu.

_"Is that your work Leeteuk-ssi?" _Satu tangan Ryeowook terangkat mengadah keatas, seakan siap menerima pekerjaan dari staffnya. Tak sadar jika namja yang berdiri di depannya adalah Kyuhyun.

_"Yes... it's my work, my lady..." _Kyuhyun menarik tangan Ryeowook yang terangkat ke atas itu, dan mencium punggung tangan Ryeowook. Ia melihat ke arah Ryeowook yang memberikannya tatapan keterkejutannya._ "Hubby...you here?"_

Ryeowook masih terkejut dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba ke kantornya. Tak biasanya Kyuhyun datang tanpa memberi kabar terlebih dulu. _"What are you doing here hubby? Aren't you having a meeting right now?"_

Ryeowook melepas kacamatanya, dan berdiri dari duduknya ketika Kyuhyun memutari meja untuk bisa berdiri di depan Ryeowook. _"What? No kiss for me?"_

Tanpa menunggu lama, Kyuhyun mendapatkan kecupan ringan di pipinya. _"Hubby, tadi kau bilang ada rapat, kenapa kesini?"_

_"Aish... don't you know me, Cho Ryeowook. I don't like meeting. It's a boring place..." _Kyuhyun mencubit pelan hidung Ryeowook, memasang wajah kesalnya padanya. Seharusnya Ryeowok tahu jika Kyuhyun, suaminya itu tidak suka suasana tegang saat rapat kerja.

"Lebih menyenangkan disini bersama istri tercintaku. _I want to see you, my lady..."_ Ryeowook tersenyum menerima pelukan dari Kyuhyun. Ia menyandarkan sebentar kepalanya di pundak Kyuhyun. Baru saja Kyuhyun merasa senang karena pelukan itu, Ryeowook melepaskannya.

_"Rough day, huh?" _Tanya Kyuhyun melihat Ryeowook langsung ke matanya.

"Hmm..." Ryeowook mengangguk sambil memegangi tangan Kyuhyun di pipinya. Untuk sesaat Ryeowook lupa akan pekerjaannya. Dalam hati Ryeowook bersyukur mendapatkan Kyuhyun sebagai suaminya. Seorang namja yang selalu memberinya pengertian dan kesabaran.

_"Let's go eat, sweety..."_

_"I can't. I'm busy today baby..." _Ryeowook menunjuk setumpuk pekerjaan di mejanya.

_"Please... you should have lunch too... Don't force yourself... i don't like it." _Kyuhyun memandang Ryeowook nanar, tubuh kecil Ryeowook membuatnya khawatir. Bagaimana tidak, pipi Ryeowook yang biasanya chubby semakin terlihat tirus. Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan Ryeowook bekerja sekeras ini.

_"Lunch with me... _sudah lama sekali kita tidak makan siang bersama. Iya kan? _come on baby... take a rest.._" Kyuhyun sudah hampir menarik tangan Ryeowook keluar dari ruangannya untuk makan siang. Tapi sekeras sisa tenaganya Ryeowook menolak. Ia mendorong halus tangan Kyuhyun yang memeganginya.

Kesedihan muncul begitu saja di mata Kyuhyun karena lagi-lagi Ryeowook menolak ajakannya. Ia hanya mencemaskan keadaan orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Tapi Ryeowook terlalu keras kepala.

_"No.. i'll eat later..._ aku harus kembali bekerja." Kyuhyun menghela nafas pasrah karenanya. Kedua bola matanya menatap lurus ke dalam mata krystal Ryeowook, masih memohon kali ini Ryeowook menerima ajakannya, walau tahu itu tak mungkin.

_"I'm sorry i've ruin your moment_." Suara Heechul tiba-tiba muncul diantara kesunyian yang ada. Yeoja itu menatap Ryeowook memberinya satu isyarat. _"You have a meeting Mrs. Cho... You must to go now."_

Heechul melirik ke arah Kyuhyun, sadar jika ekpressi wajah Kyuhyun berubah suram. Ia menyesali diri sudah merusak moment Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook, karena yang ia tahu Kyuhyun sangat menginginkan waktu lebih banyak bersama Ryeowook. Waktu yang sulit Ryeowok berikan padanya. Tapi, ia harus mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai orang kepercayaan Ryeowook dalam mengatur semua jadwal Ryeowook kan?

Dengan memberikan isyarat, Ryeowook meminta ijin pada Kyuhyun untuk pergi. Mau tak mau Kyuhyun mengangguk sebagai ijinnya. Ryeowook tersenyum tipis seraya mengecup pelan pipi Kyuhyun. Lalu pergi diikuti Heechul keluar.

Kyuhyun tak langsung keluar setelah kedua yeoja itu menghilang di balik pintu. Namja itu berdiri di pinggir meja kerja Ryeowook, menatap keluar. Menatap apa saja yang bisa menghilangkan sakit di hatinya.

_"I just need your little time for me, Ryeowook-ah...hah..."_

_"I need you..."_

_"Love that i need..."_

Dada Kyuhyun terasa sesak saat menghembuskan nafas sedihnya. Tanpa ia sadari mata kecoklatannya mulai berair. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Bukan jarak. Bukan Ryeowook, istri yang bahkan tak bisa ie peluk lebih dari beberapa menit.

__KyuWook__

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya cepat. Ia mencoba untuk tetap fokus pada jalan, tapi berkali-kali ia hampir menabrakkan diri dengan mobil yang ia kendarai pada trotoar jalan. Nafasnya memburu. Kyuhyun membutuhkan tempat untuk menenangkan dirinya sekarang. Tempat yang jauh dari segala hal yang menyakitinya. Wajah tampannya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

Ia pergi. Tanpa diketahui oleh Ryeowook. Bahkan yeoja itu belum terbangun saat Kyuhyun pergi. Hanya sebuah petunjuk yang Kyuhyun tinggalkan untuk dibaca oleh Ryeowook. Tanda agar Ryeowook tak perlu khawatir padanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, menyembunyikan rasa di hatinya. Ia senang sebelum pergi ia sempat mengecup kening Ryeowook. Lama.

__KyuWook__

Air mata itu jatuh tanpa bisa dikendalikan oleh Ryeowook. Cairan bening yang meluncur bebas di pipi halusnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya bergetar membaca pesan yang Kyuhyun tuliskan di kaca kamar mandinya. Pesan yang Ryeowook temukan sesaat setelah ia terbangun dan sadar Kyuhyun tak ada di sampingnya.

Tangan halusnya meraba setiap detail pesan yang Kyuhyun tulisakn dengan tinta biru di kaca itu. Semua yang Kyuhyun rasakan, ia luapkan disana.

_"To my dearest wife..._

Apa kau sudah bangun cantik? aku merindukanmu...haha, lucu..bahkan aku belum selangkah pun pergi darimu. Tapi rasa rindu itu sudah ada. Bodoh kan?

Aku tahu, kau akan mengerutkan wajah cantikmu, marah, kesal, karena tak suka aku pergi tanpa memberitahukan dulu pada mu, _please don't do that. You just messing up your perfect beautifull face. keke... _

_i really sorry..._aku hanya butuh suatu tempat untuk menenangkan diri. Jangn khawatirkan aku, aku takkan pergi jauh...

_ah i love you baby, i love you..."_

Hanya sebagian pesan yang sanggup Ryeowook baca, sisanya dia bahkan tak bisa menghapuskan kata-kata itu dari pikirannya. Ryeowook menatap nanar tulisan tangan Kyuhyun. Segera setelah membaca semuanya, Ryeowook membenahi diri dan pergi mencari Kyuhyun.

"Kau ingat saat pertama kalu kita bertemu, Ryeowook-ah...?" Kata-kata Kyuhyun kembali terngiang.

"Itu adalah saat pertama kali nya aku melihatmu, dan pertama kalinya aku memeluknya..."

Ryeowook pergi ke parkiran di depan rumah kecilnya denga Kyuhyun, masuk kedalam mobilnya. Melajukannya cepat.

"Aku tahu, kau sangat tak menyukai tempat pertama kali kita bertemu, tapi aku menyukainya, haha... aku ingat gerutuanmu setiap kali aku mengingatkan tempat itu, 'bagaimana bisa dua orang yang disatukan oleh takdir dipertemukan di tempat paling tidak mengenakkan di dunia ini, kamar mandi namja! bayangkan betapa tidak adilnya Tuhan pada kita!' dan aku hanya bisa tertawa di setiap kekesalanmu itu..."

Tapi apa kamu tahu sayang, tempat itu menjadi anugerah bagiku, terlebih lagi karena kita terjebak di tempat itu lebih dari berjam-jam lamanya. Bisa menimakti kecantikanmu yang anggun itu dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Aku tak pernah mengatakan ini, tapi kau terlihat sanagt menggoda saat itu, baby.. maafkan aku, sempat berpikir untuk melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu,haha..."

Ryeowook menggigit lagi bibir bawahnya kasar. Air mata terus saja menghalangi pandangannya. Sehingga ia harus berkali-kali menghapusnya dari pipi merah delimanya.

"Baby...aku mencintaimu...sangat, aku merindukanmu, aku merindukan waktu yang dulu selalu kita miliki, waktu yang ternyata baru aku sadari sangat berharga.. apa kau merindukannya...?"

Ryeowook yakin Kyuhyun menuliskan kata-kata itu seraya menahan tangis. Ryeowook dapat menebaknya dari tulisan yang semakin tak jelas karena Kyuhyun menuliskannya dengan tangan gemetar.

Berkali-kali Kyuhyun mengulangi kata-kata itu untuk Ryeowook.

Kata-kata "I love You" dan "I miss you" yang ia sampaikan untuk Ryeowook.

_"I love you sweetheart...I need You"_

Ryeowook mencengram kemudi dengan kuat. Sungguh, ia tak bermaksud mengabaikan Kyuhyun selama ini. Dia hanya...

Dia hanya menjalankan pekerjaannya. Sesuatu yang ia cintai, meskipun ia lebih menicntai Kyuhyun. Itu pasti. Tapi, Ryeowook tak tahu jika ia melakukan ketidakadilan pada Kyuhyun selama ini. Orang yang begitu sabar padanya, yang selalu menunggunya, menemaninya.

"Mianhae..." Bibir Ryeowook bergetar menahan tangis. Setelah sekian lama, Ryeowook akhirnya membuka matanya. Melihat Kyuhyun, merasakan posisi Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook ingat, Kyuhyun pernah berkata, jika ia seperti seorang yang bodoh yang mencintai Ryeowook dengan segala kesibukannya. Setelah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya, Kyuhyun selalu menunggu Ryeowook pulang, datang padanya, memeluknya. Ia seperti seorang istri yang menunggu kepulangan suaminya dengan setia.

Kenapa Ryeowook baru sadar, kalau Kyuhyun menyindirnya, itu bukan sebuah candaan Ryeowook-ah. Jerit Ryeowook dalam hati. Yeoja cantik ini memukul kepalanya keras.

Menyesalkah?

Kau terlalu lama mendiamkan cintanya...

Ryeowook segera memrkirkan mobilnya di tempat dimana Kyuhyun bisa ia temui. Rasa rindu sudah hampir memenuhi ruang hatinya. Itu membutanya sesak. Ia ingin secepatnya melihat Kyuhyun. Tersenyum lagi padanya.

Suara ombak berderu terdengar jelas di telinga Ryeowook. Tempat ini, dipantai ini, Ryeowook yakin akan menemukan Kyuhyun. Dan benar, dari jarak yang tak begitu jauh Ryeowook melihat sosok familiar itu berdiri di pinggir pantai. Kyuhyun. Angin yang berhembus melambai-lambaikan anak rambutnya.

Sosok tampan dengan tubuh tingginya itu menatap deburan ombak, menenangkan diri. Ryeowook berlari mendekati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah Ryeowook ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya. Ia ingin tersenyum tapi langsung ia sembunyikan.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." Panggil Ryeowook mendekati suaminya. Pipi nya basah karena terus menangisi Kyuhyun. Ryeowook ingin langusng memeluk Kyuhyun, tapi namja itu menghindar. Membuat Ryeowook mematung tepat di depannya. Terkejut akan sikap Kyuhyun itu. _"Why...?_

"Kenapa menghindari ku?" Kesakitan tergambar dari suara Ryeowook. "Kenapa kau mau meninggalkanku?"

"Kau ingat tempat ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook yang berjarak tak jauh darinya. Mengalihkan percakapan. Ia masih menatap pantai, sesekali menatap Ryeowook yang mengerutkan dahi diantara isak tangisnya. "Kau ingat tanggal berapa sekarang? Kau ingat hari apa ini?"

Kyuhyun melirik kearah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook diam, hanya bola matanya yang berputar kesana-kemari mengingat hari apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. Tak menemukan jawaban. Ryeowook menggeleng. Ia menunduk karena kesalahannya semakin banyak. Sekilas ia melihat Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya, menatap tajam padanya.

Marah. Seolah akan menerkam Ryeowook. _"I'm sorry..."_

Isakan Ryeowook semakin keras.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki mendekati Ryeowook. Satu tangannya meraih tangan Ryeowook. Siap meluapkan semua kekesalannya selama ini. Ia sudah lama bersabar bukan?

Ryeowook berjengkit kaget mengetahui Kyuhyun sudah ada di depannya. Kali ini tanpa ada jarak. Ryeowook melihat ke dalam mata Kyuhyun. Merasakan amarah terpancar disana untuknya. Tapi kenapa raut marah Kyuhyun perlahan menghilang?

"Seharusnya aku sudah marah karena kau melupakan hari ini. _But i can't._" Senyum Kyuhyun semakin jelas terlihat. Kebingungan muncul di pikiran Ryeowook.

"Uljima...aku tak suka melihatmu menangis." Kyuhyun menangkupkan tangannya di wajah Ryeowok, menghapus air matanya. Ryeowook benar-benar bingung sekarang.

"Kyuhyun-ah...?" Ryeowook memberanikan diri memanggil nama suaminya itu. Walau masih dengan rasa takut. "Aku..."

"Ssshh..." Ryeowook terbungkam karena ciuman singkat yang tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berikan padanya. Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman itu lalu menyandarkan keninganya pada kening Ryeowook. "Aku tahu kau akan lupa hari apa ini...karena itu, aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli karena reaksi Ryeowook. _"Huh? I don't get it..."_

Ia memberi isyarat agar Ryeowook mengikuti arah pandanganya.

Ryeowook menahan nafas dan matanya terbuka lebar. Tangan Kyuhyun menujuk sebuah pondok. Pondok cantik dengan tirai putih yang tertiup angin. Bunga-bunga lili menghisasi setiap sudut pondok itu. Bunga kesukaan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang tersenyum, dengan senyuman semanis mungkin padanya. _"Apa ini Kyu?"_

_"Happy anniversary baby..." _Bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Ryeowook. _"I love you..." _

Detak jantung Ryeowook berdetak cepat. Jadi... ini yang membuat Kyuhyun pergi pagi buta. Untuk menyiapkan ini semua?

Ryeowook tak tahu harus bahagia atau apa? Ia bahagia tapi sekaligus merasa sedih. Justru tangisnya semakin menjadi. Merasa selama ini ia gagal menjadi istri yang baik untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun lah disini yang selalu berdiri untuknya, bersabar padanya, memberikanya cinta yang teramat besar.

"Seharusnya kau pergi dariku Kyu...seharusnya kau meninggalkanku...hiks..."

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik. Senyum tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. "Aku takkan pernah melakukan itu..."

_"But, i've hurt you so much..."_

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat. "_Love is understanding, right? Love is passion and patient. Sacrifice."_

"Aku akan selalu bersabar untukmu, karena kau adalah gairah kehidupanku, Ryeowook-ah..."

"Aku akan selalu berdiri disampingmu, karena...aku bahkan tak bisa bernafas jika jauh darimu. Bagaimana aku bisa pergi dari kehidupanku? Pergi darimu...I can't."

"_I love you for a thousand years, baby..."_

Ryeowook tak tahan lagi untuk tak menagis. Setelah semua rasa sakit yang ia berikan untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih begitu baik padanya. _"I'm so sorry Kyuhyun-ah... i, i don't deserve this love..."_

_"Yes. You are..."_

_"No!"_

Kyuhyun tak menjawab lagi bantahn Ryeowook. Namja itu membwa Ryeowok kedalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun memeluk Ryeowook memberikan tanda bahwa ia pantas mendapatkan semua cintanya. Ryeowook pun melingkarkan tangannya di lehar Kyuhyun. Membalas pelukan itu. _"I love you too, Kyuhyun-ah...i love you so much..."_

_"I know it..." _Kyuhyun tersenyum nakal. Ia mengratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Ryeowook.

_"I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you. I was blind. I don't realize how big your love for me before... i'm sorry..." _Ucap Ryeowook terbata. Sedang Kyuhyun menutup mata, menikmati moment ini.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. _"__Apology__ accepted."_ Menyentil pelan hidung mancung Ryeowook. Mau tak mau membuat Ryeowook tersenyum sekarang.

_"I'll change..."_ Janji Ryeowook. Dia akan mengubah sikap dinginnya selama ini. Berusaha menjadi istri yang lebih baik untuk Kyuhyun.

_"No need baby..._ kau tak perlu mengubah apapun. Aku mencintaimu, tak peduli siapa dan bagaimana dirimu." Kyuhyun mengecup pelan kening Ryeowook. Ia meraih tangan Ryeowook mengajaknya ke pondok yang sudah ia siapkan. Sebuah meja kecil tertata rapi untuk makan romantis mereka.

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar karena tahu Kyuhyun sendirilah yang menyiapkan semua. _"Candle light breakfast, eoh...?"_ Ryeowook terkikik geli melihat lilin kecil di meja makan itu. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Ehm...aku tak sanggup harus menunggu malam hanya untuk sebuah candle light dinner. Aku lapar..." Keluh Kyuhyun. Tawa keras langusng lepas dari Ryeowook. Bagaimana tidak tertawa melihat wajah memelas Kyuhyun. Salah Kyuhyun yang pergi tanpa pamit sebelum Ryeowook menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Haha...

_"I love you baby, happy anniversary..."_ Ryeowook mengecup pipi Kyuhyun yang diteruskan dengan pelukan untuknya. _"I love you too..."_

Ryeowook merebahkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun. Semua rasa lelahnya selama ini menguar dari tubuhnya. Lenyap. Bergantikan dengan cinta baru untuk Kyuhyun. Dalam pelukan Kyuhyun ia tersenyum, berterimakasih karena ia memiliki Kyuhyun sebagai pendampingnya. _"This is nice... Thank you hubby... I'd die at the thought of not being with you."_

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, kali ini untuk mencium Ryeowook. Kyuhyun mencium bibir mungil Ryeowook lembut. Merefleksi kan cinta diantara mereka. Kyuhyun tak mau melepaskan ciumannya itu, justru semakin memperdalamnya pada bibir Ryewook yang setengah meronta karena tak bisa bernafas. _"Kyu...stop it!"_

_"I won't!"_ Ujar Kyuhyun poesesif.

Memaksa Ryeowook membalas ciumannya panasnya itu. _"Haha...I like it, when you're being possessive like this."_ Gumam Ryeowook membalas Kyuhyun. Tangannya melingkar di leher Kyuhyun dengan tangan Kyuhyun melingkar di pinggangnya. Memeluknya erat.

_"I'll never let you go baby, you're the love that i need..."_

END


End file.
